


Crooked Bow Ties

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Based on that one scene from the Good Omens trailer with Crowley, Aziraphale and that lucky wall.





	Crooked Bow Ties

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to my beta goddessinsepia for her excellent beta work on my first ficlet. While based on the upcoming show, the writing is in the style of the book.

Crowley threw Aziraphale up against the wall, rumpling the angel’s perfectly pressed shirt and jacket. We won’t even mention his now crooked bow tie. “Do you want me to fuck you, is that it? Right here? Are you listening to me, _angel_?” The demon‘s grip tightened on the angel’s shirt. _More wrinkles_. Crowley truly didn’t have to put so much effort into holding him up as he was. Most of it was just for show. Heat of the moment, as it were*. 

No, he wasn’t. Listening. But now that Aziraphale thought about it. And I mean, _really_ thought about it, he decided he’d like that very much indeed. He’d been hoping for - well not those _exact_ words - for a very long time now. Perhaps if Crowley just wasn’t so...crass about it, that would be better. If he’d said “make love” that would have been much better indeed. As it was, heaven and hell were about to rain down around them at any moment so… this would be the best possible way to go, wouldn’t it? 

Good Lord…was it hot in here or was it just him…er, _them_? The angel felt as though he might melt from the heat of the demon’s hand on him. That would be one way to go wouldn’t it?

“I’m sorry what were you saying Crowley?” He asked sheepishly, the hint of a smile on his lips imagining the heat of Crowley’s mouth on his. What would it taste like? Sinful for sure. But also soft, yes defiantly soft, but not at all gentle. 

“I said. Do. You. Want. Me. To —“ A loud explosion rattled them. “Oh fuck me.” 

Aziraphale had wanted that. He’d wanted it since they’d met once again during the reign of King Henry VIII. After all wasn't it Crowley who’d sent Anne Boleyn to court? That had turned into quite the pretty mess at the time. Which led to four more messes now that he recalled the matter. Cleaning them up had been quite the task, but Aziraphale had done his duty to the Lord and yes… caught himself glancing a little too long at Crowley’s backside.

“.… Let’s go!” The demon let Aziraphale drop to the floor. 

_Well, maybe next apocalypse_ , the angel thought. He brushed his hands down his jacket, attempting to straighten himself out. Which he did, save for the bow tie.

He decided it looked better just a little crooked.

 

 

 

*And what a hot moment it was.


End file.
